Jaime Reyes, Will You Marry Me?
by winged-saetta
Summary: After a tough mission, it's nice for Bart and Jaime to relax in the desert. Before they go home, Bart has a special surprise for his boyfriend. Fluffy bluepulse oneshot based off of one of mangosandstuff's post on tumblr :3


Hey so on tumblr I got a lot of prompts for bluepulse and I figured that I might as well post everything on here :D

This is based off of mangosandstuffs adorable comic on tumblr: (remove the commas and change to periods) mangosandstuff,tumblr,com/post/45656003254/day-2-f uture-after-years-of-going-out-barts

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

"Mmm…it's so warm here." Bart declared, closing his eyes as the gentle summer breeze gusted against the exposed skin of his face that was left untouched by his Flash mask.

"It's always warm here mi corazon." Jaime nodded his armor-clad head towards the void desert surrounding them.

"Well it feels especially warm right now, considering we just got back from the coldest mission ever." Bart tilted his head to each side, cracking his neck in the process which resulted in a soft moan of pleasure escaping his throat. "That was a tough mission. It's nice that we get to relax now."

"It is nice. But why do you always want to come here after missions? I mean, it's always scorching hot and there's nothing here but sand and rock." Jaime thrust his hands outward towards the barren landscape in front of them in attempt to make his point.

"Well it's sort of our place. Remember when we were just becoming friends and you brought me here because you didn't want anyone to spot Blue Beetle and Impulse at the Reyes household?" A smile grew on Bart's face as he nudged Jaime's armored side with his elbow. "It was cute how you kept trying to impress me by destroying those rocks."

Jaime chuckled at the memory – they were just kids then. Now that they were young adults, everything was so much more complicated. Jaime looked at Bart, who had a gigantic grin plastered on his face. He was so grateful that he was lucky enough to have had Bart stick by his side all these years. He knew that if it weren't for Bart, he wouldn't have been able to get through college or stay sane with balancing being Blue Beetle with his day job of being a dentist.

Jaime looked back out at the desert, which Bart had labeled as "their place". The soft pink and deep orange hues in the sky reflected against the tangerine-colored sand, causing the wrinkles in the sand to appear as if they were glistening. With the sun setting behind the sand dunes, the bleak desert actually looked rather beautiful. It was too bad it was getting to be late and Jaime had a patient 7:00 AM the next morning. "As fun as it's been taking a stroll down memory lane, we should be getting home. It's getting dark and I'm tired."

"Okay let's go, I'm actually really- Wait!" Bart interrupted himself, jumping up from his spot in the sand next to Jaime. "Ican'tbelievethatIalmostforgot!"

Jaime watched in confusion as a sudden realization crossed Bart's face. He remained seated, waiting impatiently as a flash of red zoomed back in forth across the sandy plain. After only a few seconds, Bart halted in front of Jaime, sand and dust flying from the back of his heels. "And the point of that was? Stop fooling around, let's go home mi corazon."

Placing on hand on his hip and one in the air, Bart pointed upwards towards the now darkening sky. "Curb the attitude, get a little altitude, mi corazon."

Jaime rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Bart's little games. The mission had really drained him and all he wanted to do was go home and climb into bed so he could fall asleep cuddling with his boyfriend. With a scowl on his face, wings reluctantly sprouted from the armor on his back and Jaime propelled himself upward. After he was a good distance from the ground, he looked downward, finding some broken up stones forming the words "WILL YOU MARRY ME".

Jaime's eyes widened slightly as the armor covering his head retracted, revealing his darkened cheeks. He lowered himself to the ground, nervously scratching the back of his neck as a sheepish grin formed on his face. Bart wanted to marry him? Him? At that moment, Jaime felt as if he were the luckiest man in the world.

His loving brown eyes met hopeful green ones as he landed in front of an unmasked Bart, who seemed a bit nervous as he held out an opened black velvet ring box. Jaime's eyes flickered to the open box, which revealed a platinum wedding band.

Jaime was at a loss for words, he had no idea how to react. He looked back up at Bark, whose smile had faltered a bit due to Jaime's speechlessness. "I-I know this is really unexpected, since we've never once talked about marriage. But lately I've been thinking about us and our relationship and I thought, why not? We've been together so long and I think it's time we take this relationship to the next level. Jaime, you're my whole world and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bart paused a second to take gather his courage and take a deep breath. "Jaime Reyes, will you marry me?"

Jaime stared at Bart, who was anxiously anticipating an answer. He took in everything Bart had just said before clutching the Flash symbol on Bart's chest and yanking him forward so his lips were passionately moving against Bart's. Bart returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jaime's neck and pulling his body closer. Jaime retaliated by snaking his arms around Bart's waist so that there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

After a few minutes later, Bart broke away, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on Jaime's, their noses brushing slightly. Bart smiled excitedly, biting his lip to prohibit his smile from growing too big. "So I'll take that as a yes?"


End file.
